Finally I've found you
by Ilovecorymonteith
Summary: *seasons 1-3 are canon* After Rachel gets on the train she has some load to carry with her literally! After a train problem Rachel ends up relying on secrets to keep her safe. 5 years later Finn and Rachel meet again in an bad situation, only Finn finds out this load Rachel has been "carrying" belongs to him also.
1. Chapter 1

My life has been turned around since Finn sent me away at that train station, which I would like to burn down, I knew I could've stayed but I knew I had a bun in the oven without any test telling me so, so I knew I had to leave because everyone would be ashamed of me. RACHEL BARBARA BERRY, pregnant at 18, that is just not a title I could live with so I just got on the train.

That's when god worked his sick twisted magic on my life and the train conductor came over the P.A. And said...

"We are very sorry to announce this but the tracks crossing into New York are very unsafe to drive on at the moment, so we will be stopping at the nearest depot, in Weston, Pennsylvania, the repairs will take a couple of months, sorry for the inconvenience"

That was like miracle sent from above. I could just hide, I knew it wouldn't be forever but it would be for a while.

*5 years later*

Rachel's POV

Shelby is the only one that knows I'm here in this town that is quite a lot like Lima by the way. But I love my life here and I wouldn't change a thing, well maybe one thing. I wish he was here with me, but instead he's in Lima worried if I'm ok. He texts me all of the time and I just reply with the two simple words "I'm fine". Not telling him where I am.

*rachel and her 5 year old daughter lily, short for Lorelei, are driving

In the car.*

*dont stop believing comes on the radio, and rachel starts singing and closes her eyes forgetting she's driving*

/

Lorelei: mommy, why is there a big truck coming the same way as us?

Rachel: OH MY GOD *screams*

*they crash into the eighteen wheeler and are rushed to the hospital*

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

NO ONES POV

Lorelei was sat in a hospital bed and had minor scratches on her face and a mild concussion but rachel is in a much worse state. the impact from the truck caused 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and she is in a coma.

The hospital looks through both of their files and finds no emergency contacts except for in Lorelei's folder they find her fathers name and make the bold decision to call him and ask for an emergency contact or if he was one.

*on phone*

/

FINNS POV

My phone rings so I decide to pick It up even though it's an unknown number it could be rach, god I miss her so much, every time an unknown number calls my phone just hoping it would be her voice on the other end but this was not what I was expecting...

...

*on phone*

nurse: hello is this finn hudson?

finn: yes, may I ask who this is?

nurse: hi, i'm nurse joy from the weston regional hospital, are you the father of Lorelei Hudson, her mother is Rachel Berry?

finn:umm, i know rachel berry she is a very good friend of mine, i am not sure i have ever heard of a lorelei

nurse: well, sir it says here in her records that you are her father.

finn:how old is lorelei?

nurse: she's just about to turn 5.

FINN POV

oh my god if you subtract around nine months from when rach left that equals about five years which equals how old this Lorelei is, was rachel pregnant when she left, why wouldn't she tell me...

nurse: ?

finn: is there a problem miss?

nurse: well yes sir, I'm sorry to inform you but and her daughter have been in a car accident.

Finn: *shocked* are they okay?

Nurse: her daughter is feeling better but rachel has some serious injuries.

finn: where is the hospital again?

nurse: the hospital is 7566 new rock blvd. , Weston, Pennsylvania.

finn: I'll catch the next flight in. Thank you so much for informing me.

nurse: no problem.

*both hang up phone*

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

FINN POV

Im the co-director of the glee club, and I have been living in Lima with hopes that rachel would come back because i called Nyada and all of the apartment complexes in the area and she isn't there and I've found her! To bad the nurse called in the middle of the day, mr. Schue probably won't mind. He'll be happy I finally found her. God I just hope she's ok.

Finn: Mr. Shue?

Mr. Shue: Hey Finn, every thing alright?

Finn: I found her.

Mr. Shue: Wait, what?

Finn: I found her!

Mr. Shue: W-where is she? How is she, is she ok! *super happy*

Finn: Well she is in Weston, Pennsylvania. She's not ok, she was in a car accident and she's got broken ribs, a broken arm and she's in a coma. But her daughter is just fine. *a little mad rach didn't tell him at the moment but is about to cry anyway*

Mr. Shue: D-d-daughter? *teary eyed*

Finn: Yep, I'm shocked too. 5 year

old Lorelei H-hudson. *crying because he has a daughter*

Mr. Shue: I thought she'd never get on that train on her own, now I knew why, she was pregnant. That's..

Finn: I know I'm in shock too. But do you mind If I catch the next flight out there and figure this out.

Mr. Shue: Of course. Go, get her.


	2. Chapter 2: the wake up call

FINN POV Oh my gosh I've finally found my Rachel but this is not what I was expecting at all. Rachel is in a terrible condition, and we have a child! Anyways the plane ride to Weston was very quiet, I would ignore everyone anyways because I was buried to deep in thought to listen to their worthless crap. So I arrive at this hospital in the middle of nowhere and just wonder how Rachel got here. But it may feel like home because it's a lot like Lima. So I walk in and get direct me to where rach is and they ask me if I'd like to see my daughter and in panic I just said yes. They also asked me to try and ask her anything about the car crash because she won't tell them anything. I just say ok they take me back to her room and she's just sitting on the hospital bed watching cartoons.

Finn: *knocks on door as is sweating a lot b/c he is nervous to meet his daughter* Hello?

Lily: Who's there? (Lily still talks like a little kid so just imagine her taking like a toddler.)

Finn: Umm, Hi I'm Finn.

Lily: Hi Finn

Finn: Look... Umm

Lily: My name is lily.

Finn: Ok, Lily, can I ask you a couple of questions. Lily: umm ok.

Finn: Do you have a daddy?

Lily: Umm I guess not but mommy always tells me about Finn Hudson she says he is my daddy but he is in another city being happy and working so me couldn't see him because mommy would get in big big trouble because she has me. But that's not my fault. And guess what your name is finn too!

Finn: have you heard mommy sing before?

Lily: Actually that is how we hit that other truck. Because momma was singing and she wasn't watching.

Finn: what was she singing?

Lily: I don't remember.

Finn: how does it go can you sing it like mommy for me.

Lily: *sings beautifully like a mini rachel* just a small town girl. Don't stop believing! Street light people!

Finn: *shocked* don't stop believing! You sound just like your mommy.

Lily: how you know?

Finn: me and your mommy were "best friends" in high school!

Lily: well that's cool. But can you help me.

Finn: of course sweetie, what do you need?

Lily: while mommy is taking her nap, ( they told her that so she doesn't worry about Rachel), we need to find Finn Hudson!

Finn: but I'm Finn Hudson! I'm right here. *forgets she knows that name is of her father*

Lily: so your my daddy?

Finn: crap... Umm I guess

Lily: can I ask you a couple of questions? About you and mommy

Finn: be my guest.

Lily: how did mommy get here.

Finn: well did mommy every tell you about her taking a train ride to New York?

Lily: no, but in one of the stories mommy tells me the best singer princess in whole wide world...

Finn: *chuckles*

Lily: had to get in the horse carriage and leave the prince and her kingdom to go be in plays, wait no some play named boredway. But she was gonna have a baby and she didn't Want the kings and the prince to be angry at her for having a baby so she got on the carriage to leave easy and when the carriage had a problem it stopped in this city and the princess lives here still and she wants nobody besides queen Shelby to know she's here.

Finn: *shocked* wow. What If told you that, that story is actually what happened to mommy without all if the Kings and princesses.

Lily: woah that's cool.

Finn: I'm really sorry lily that you didn't have a daddy but I want you to know im here forever now. I'm never gonna let you go again.

Lily: I love you daddy. *hugs him*

Finn: I love you too lil. *hugs her*

Lily: that's what mommy calls me! Can we go wake her up so we can tell her you're here!

Finn: well lil. Mommy got lots of boo-boos in the car accident and we can't wake her up until the doctors say it's ok to. And they said to me mommy might not remember some things. But we can talk to her she might be able to hear in her sleep. But mommy might look a little scary with all of her tubes and bandaids. Ok?

Lily: ok I miss her.

Finn: I know, I have missed her to.

*while walking to Rachel's room Lily asks finn to carry her, he gladly says yes*

*they walk in to the room*

Finn-Lily: *gasp*

Lily: mommy! Mommy!

Finn: Rach! Oh my god! How is she?(to nurse)

Nurse: We aren't sure when or if she'll wake up, if she does wake up it won't be soon. Also she probably will have memory loss due to the impact on her memory part of her and have to stay in the hospital for her to heal physically and we would need her to see a psychiatrist to help her gain back what ever memory she loses. We believe she will wake up because if she could survive a head on collision with an 18 wheeler she can wake up. Y'all have got yourselves a fighter, .

Finn: thank you, she's always been.

*nurse leaves*

*lily is just standing there staring at Rachel like she's a ghost* *both sit on the edge of Rachel's bed*

LILY POV

I don't understand why this has to happen to mommy. But why dont I tell my life story to keep myself sane. I am Lorelei Journey Hudson. And due to my wonderful genetics I have the mind of a ten year old. My brain is highly functioning but that doesn't mean I can't act like a five year old and sing baby songs if I want to. And I got my mom and dad's singing genetics, and I just wish...

Finn: Lily, are you ok?

Lily: yea I just hate seeing her like this.

Finn: so why don't you tell me about yourself.

Lily: alright, my name is Lorelei Journey Hudson...

Finn: *looks at her pointedly* what'd you say? Journey?

Lily: yes, didn't you and mom used to sing songs by that band a lot? Anyways, I'm 5 and I have a rare brain disorder that allows my knowledge and speech developement to grow twice as fast as a normal person, so I look five but my brain is ten, it has no effect on my life span it just make a me exceptionally smart.

Finn: whoa kid, that's amazing.

Lily: thanks to you guys!

What they don't know is rachel can hear every word.

RACHEL POV So here I am in a black hole of nothing ness and everytime I come close to conciousness I fall back down the hole. I can hear voices talking about me but can't see them, and I have no clue who they are.I feel all alone because I have no clue who I am or what happened to me all I know is that I heard from one of those people talking outside that I'm in a coma. Wait. Is that light. I'm getting close to it. Oh lord I made it im waking up!

*rachel stirs and opens her eyes and sees the most gorgeous little girl and most handsome guy in front of her and she had no idea who are where she is and who these people are.* END POV

NO ONES POV

Rachel: who are you?

Lily: Momma!

Finn:RACH!

Rachel: who is your mom and who is rachel and who are you and where am I!

Lily: dad, get the nurse.

Finn: ok. *walks out and walks back in with a nurse*

Nurse: well hello there sleeping beauty! Rachel: who?

Nurse: rachel, that is you name sweetie, and you are in the hospital you were in a head on collision with an eighteen wheeler. An you have lost your memory.

Rachel: not to be rude but who are they?

Finn: hi I'm finn hudson, I'm your ex-fiancé and her father.

Lily: hi I'm Lily and I'm your daughter.

Rachel: *gasp* I h-have a daughter.


End file.
